Fall of Equestria
by InsanityNate
Summary: 8 years ago, a war started between Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. Celestia's army, the Sunshine Army is planning to conquer all Equestria. But because she is in the Sunshine Army, Twilight will have to face her friends Applejack and Rainbow Dash because they are part of Luna's army, the Moonlight Rebellion. An epic Fanfic that mix "300" and "My Little Pony".
1. Prologue

'**Sup? Call me Insanity, and here's the prologue of "Fall of Equestria"! So I just wanna see if some of you guys are interested into my Fanfic idea, and if you guys like, just tell me in the reviews and I'll continue it. So I'm gonna wait a bit so many of you could see if that thing is great. I just wanna say that this is going to be inspired by 300 and 300: Rise of an Empire. But the prologue isn't inspired by the movies, but the other chapter will be inspired by them. Enjoy~**

8 years ago, a war started between Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. The two sisters weren't agreeing if Equestria should follow unity or diversity.

Luna always dreamed of Equestria being diverse. She always liked Ponyville because that city was the only one were the three kinds of pony lived together. And she loves the Mane six: these six ponies showed to everypony that diversity is stronger than unity. She thinks that everypony has their forces, and it's by combining them that we become stronger.

On the other hand, Celestia was glad that Equestria was almost entirely united. Unlike her sister, Celestia didn't like Ponyville neither the Mane six. It's not that she didn't liked Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow or Pinkie, she loved them, but the Mane six wasn't what she wanted. She thinks like her sister that everypony has their own forces, but she thinks it is better to put the ponies with the same forces together.

In brief, Luna thinks that an Earth Pony, a Unicorn and a Pegasus are stronger than three Earth Ponies, three Unicorns or three Pegasi. And Celestia thinks the opposite. But both of them are agreeing on one thing. Unicorns are smart, Earth Ponies are strong and Pegasi are duteous and tough.

The war started because Ponyville and the Mane six were influencing the other cities. Fillydelphia and Manehattan, two Earth Pony city changed for mixed city that welcomes Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi. That made Celestia mad, and that's why the conflict between the two sisters began.

When the war began, Celestia ruled half of Equestria with her Sunshine Army and Luna ruled a quarter of Equestria with her Moonlight Rebellion. The other quarter belongs to the peaceful Resistance of Pinkie Pie.

Celestia rules Vanhoover and Canterlot, two Unicorn cities; she also rules Ponyville, Baltimare and Neighara Falls, three Earth Pony cities; she finally rules Las Pegasus and Cloudsdale, two Pegasus cities. The Sunshine Army is composed by three categories:

The first one is the Pegasus Category. The Pegasi are the soldiers of the Sunshine Army. Each Pegasi are trained to be a soldier when they are teenagers, and they are all obligated to be part of the army except if you're an elderly, if you have a disease or if Princess Celestia gave you a special permission.

The second one is the Unicorn Category. The Unicorns are the knowledge and the security of the Sunshine Army. They are the teachers, the scientist, the nurses, the firemares and the policemares. Every Unicorn has to decide what they want to do when they reach their teenage years. They can also become part of the army by being powerful magicians.

The third and last one is the Earth Pony Category. The Earth Ponies are the farmers, the architects and the blacksmiths of the Sunshine Army. The farmers are charged of cultivating the food for the Sunshine Army, and the blacksmiths are charged of creating and repairing the armors and the weapons. They can be part of the army by being scouts or messengers.

On the other side, Luna rules Fillydelphia, Manehattan and the Crystal Empire, all mixed cities. She also owns all the Frozen North, but there isn't much there. The Moonlight Rebellion is composed by five categories:

First one is the Warrior Category. The warriors are the army of the Moonlight Rebellion. Their work is to defend the Moonlight Rebellion. They are trained since they are born with a really though training. It's the parents who decide if their child is going to be a warrior or not. It is said that one Moonlight Warrior is as strong as three Sunshine Soldiers.

Second one is the Farmer Category. The farmers are the one that feeds the Moonlight Rebellion. They cultivate their own fruits and vegetable and they also finds the resources such as wood, rock, sand, metal and many other things.

Third one is the Artist Category. The artists are the blacksmiths and architects of the Moonlight Rebellion. They are charged of building houses, making and designing armors, weapons and tools. They are also the one who makes the nails, glass, doors, bricks, etc.

The fourth one is the Special Category. They are the spies, the thieves and the messengers of the Moonlight Rebellion. The spies spy on the Sunshine Army to identify their strategies and weaknesses. The thieves are the one who steals armors, weapons and food to the Sunshine Army. Sometimes, they also are charged of assassinating enemy ponies. Finally, the messengers are the one brings messages to the Sunshine Army or the Resistance from the Moonlight Rebellion. The law forbids killing a messenger.

The fifth one is the Villager Category. Unlike the Sunshine Army, a pony can do nothing. The villagers are protected by the Moonlight Rebellion and they are usually ponies that are too old, too scared, too weak or too sick to do work.

Besides the Sunshine Army and the Moonlight Rebellion, there's the Resistance. The Resistance is composed by the useless ponies that were banned from Sunshine Army. The Resistance hates the Sunshine Army, but they are not liked by the Moonlight Rebellion, because they are ancient ponies from the Sunshine Army.

But the two sisters aren't the only one that has being separated: The Elements of Harmony had also been separated. Twilight had always been passionate by Princess Celestia, so she became a sub-ruler of the Sunshine Army.

Rarity and Fluttershy always have seen the Sunshine Army as the good and the Moonlight Rebellion as the evil, so they thought it would be more secure to join the Sunshine Army.

As for Applejack and Rainbow Dash, they were on the side of Luna: They also thought that diversity was better than unity. Applejack became a sub-ruler of the Moonlight Rebellion, and Rainbow just became a Moonlight Warrior.

And for Pinkie Pie, the separations of her friends drove her crazy, and same if she joined the Sunshine Army, she wasn't able to do anything, so she had been banned from the Sunshine Army. She then had joined the Resistance and became the ruler of it because there wasn't any ruler before her.

But there's other sub-ruler for the three groups. The Sunshine Army have two other sub-rulers. One of them, as hard it is to believe, is Discord. Discord has always been on Celestia's orders. Celestia asked him to separate the Mane six, and that's what Discord tried to do, same if he failed because the Mane six was too strong.

The other one is Queen Chrysalis. Chrysalis was also on Celestia's commands, but her mission was to eliminate Princess Cadence, because Celestia knew Cadence wanted a diverse Equestria. Chrysalis tried to eliminate Cadence by locking her in an underground jail, but it failed because of Twilight Sparkles.

But The Moonlight Rebellion also has two other sub-rulers. One of them is Princess Cadence. Like I said before, Cadence had always been on Luna's side. It was hard for her to leave Twilight with Celestia, but Twilight didn't want to join the Moonlight Rebellion with Cadence, so Cadence just left her step-sister in the Sunshine Army.

Finally, the Resistance also have two other sub-rulers. One of them is Shining Armour. Shining had to choose between her sister Twilight and her wife Cadence. He couldn't resolve to choose one of them, so he preferred to join the Resistance. He thinks that both Celestia and Luna are wrong and that they should have left Equestria like it was before and not try to change it.

The other sub-ruler is Trixie. Trixie's magic wasn't enough strong, so she was banned from the Sunshine Army. Now, Trixie want her revenge from the Moonlight Rebellion, so she trained and became a really powerful Unicorn and a really smart leader.

So now that everything has been said, let's start the tale about disharmony and rebellion.


	2. Chapter One

**Hey, it's me again! Okay, I'm sorry for the waiting, but please forgive me: I left for 24 days on a trip so I couldn't write the 1****st**** chapter. But anyway, here it is! But I just want to tell you something before: I'm confused about this pegasi/pegasus thing. Should we say "A pegasi" and "Two pegasus", or "A pegasus" and "Two pegasi"? I don't know how these things works, so I made what make more sense to me. Besides that, I know we won't hear about the Resistance that replaces Athena in 300: Rise of an Empire, but we'll see it later, maybe in one or two chapters. Enjoy~**

It was a normal day in Canterlot. It was a warm spring day like another, the sun was high and white clouds were traveling the sky. Queen Celestia was in the meeting room of the magnificent Canterlot Castle. The room was one of the biggest of the castle but only a huge table was occupying it. The table was shape like a circle and twenty ponies could sit around it.

The funny thing about this is that there were never was twenty ponies around this table. Queen Celestia, Commandant Twilight, Commandant Discord and Commandant Chrysalis were the only one that could sit around that table. That's why the meeting room always seems to be empty. The room with the tall white walls and a scarlet carpet was too big for them, but this was the safest place too. Guards were scattered all over the place, and only a god could manage to get into the Castle.

Anyway, Celestia weren't alone. Commandant Discord and Commandant Chrysalis were with her. Queen Celestia invited these two for a very special meeting. They were going to talk about the final and decisive war. After years of little fights between the Resistance, the Moonlight Rebellion and the Sunshine Army, Celestia was going to start the last war, the one that was scaring everypony.

In the meeting room, Celestia was sitting at her habitual place with Discord at her left and Chrysalis at her right. She didn't know where to start, since the two other didn't even know what was going to be the meeting about. Celestia was waiting for one of the sub-rulers to say something. She knew that Chrysalis wouldn't speak a word if she's not obligated to, but she also knew that Discord will say or ask something unproductive like always. These three were far from the perfect team, but since they are the only one that trusted Celestia enough to work at her side, Celestia was obligated to endure them.

"Sooooo, where is the purple pony?" asked Discord. Not that he actually cared about the "purple pony", he just felt like asking the question and break the silence.

"Twilight wasn't invited, and she doesn't even know that there's a meeting. Today's subject doesn't concern her. " answered Queen Celestia.

"Oh, okay." reacted Discord, uninterested by the reunion. Celestia sighted, closed her eyes, and started the reunion.

"Today, we'll figure out a way to fix our biggest problem. I think you already what the problem is, but I'm still going to remind-"

"No reminding, please. I've got other things to do and I don't want spend a single second more than I should in this room, so hurry." interrupted Chrysalis.

"How can you know that we're talking about the same problem?" asked Celestia, trying not to get mad at Chrysalis like she always does.

"Well, the fact that I still can't have my own changeling army is the problem!"

"*Sights* Chrysalis..." started Queen Celestia as she tried to stay calm. "How much time will I have to tell you: You'll never have your stupid changeling army! And what's the problem with the pegasi army that you're leading now!?" And here they go: another fight. Celestia, Discord and Chrysalis may be on the same side, but they always, always fight. They're far from the perfect team.

"Well, they are ugly and weak. Changelings are waaaay stronger and a lot more pretty than these creatures. And why can't I have my changeling army anyway!?"

"Last time you led one, you destroyed Cloudsdale!"

"That was an ACCIDENT, it won't happen again!"

"It sure won't happen again, since there's no more Cloudsdale to destroy!" argued Celestia. Chrysalis looked away, pissed, and Celestia took a deep breath. She then continued what she was saying. "So, like I was going to say our problem is-"

"The Elements of Harmony, duh." said Discord.

"Discord! When will you stop interrupting m-"

"Never" answered Discord, amused.

"Why, oh why don't you two stop pissing me off!?" asked the Queen, angry and tired of the two morons.

"Because I can't get my changeling army." answered Chrysalis.

"Because Fluttershy can't be a sub-ruler like us." answered Discord.

"Now what? Fluttershy as a sub-ruler? What is she going to do, a bunny army?" laughed Chrysalis.

"Why not? Bunnies are cute, aren't they?" said Discord while making appear a white, fluffy bunny in his hand with his chaotic magic.

"But seriously Discord," said Celestia, "Twilight is not one to agree about war, and I don't think Fluttershy is. I'm afraid that Fluttershy isn't going to help much, Discord."

"Are you saying that she's useless? She's the one that taught me about friendship, she's my only friend!" said Discord. In fact, the god of chaos, only have one friend: Fluttershy, the yellow pegasi. Fluttershy was the only one that could understand Discord and see who he truly was. It's sure that, with the pressure of Celestia, Discord could do awful things, but he's also very kind and weak in the inside. If it wasn't for what he owes to Celestia, Discord would probably be a harmless chimera among numerous ponies.

"I'm afraid that 'friendship' is useless in the world we're now living in." said Chrysalis, feeling unconcerned by the whole reunion. Discord looked down, disappointed, Chrysalis looked away, bored, and Celestia finally continued the meeting.

"Erm, anyway, like you two seem to know, our biggest enemy at the moment is, indeed, the Elements of Harmony. We'll then need to eliminate one of the Mane Six so they won't be able to invocate the Elements anymore."

"Which one are we going to kill? I vote for the purple pony, she really is annoying me." voted Discord.

"Oh! If Discord votes for Sparkle-butt, I vote for Butterfly-butt: She's the easiest one to kill." said Chrysalis.

"You mean Fluttershy? I hope not, because I won't let you kill one of my friend!" said Discord, offended.

"Friend? Oh, don't tell me that you actually like that pony: She's weak, innocent and dumb. And it's not like a stupid chimera like you could stop me."

"Stupid chimera? You mean, powerful god of disharmony!"

"Argh! You two just stop it! You're driving me crazy!" shouted Celestia, mad again.

"Oh, shut it Sun-butt. I think we can all agree that Butterfly-butt is the easiest one to kill."

"Maybe, but I won't kill somepony in the Sunshine Army! I'm not the kind of queen that kills her own ponies!"

"For once, I agree with Celestia." agreed Discord.

"Say what you want, chimera, but agreeing with her means that we won't kill Butterfly-butt neither Sparkle-butt."

"Why? Ah well, guess I'll endure her a little longer..." said Discord before looking away, disappointed.

"But Celestia, who are we going to kill then?"

"Well, we'll have to kill the Resistance's leader Pinkie Pie or the Moonlight Rebellion's sub-ruler Applejack. But my plan consists of killing Applejack."

"Applejack?" asked Chrysalis.

"The orange pony." said Discord.

"Oh, you mean Apple-butt."

"Yeah, yeah... call her what you want. But anyway, I'll explain the plan later, for now, I would want an Earth Pony messenger. Discord, since you're in charge with the Earth Ponies, do you think you can get me one?"

"What kind of messenger do you want?"

"I would like a friend of Applejack or Rainbow Dash, and a fast one too."

"Is she the one that'll kill Applejack?"

"No she's not; she'll just deliver a message. Since the three factions agreed on the "Messengers aren't assassins" rules, we can't ask the messenger to do so. And I don't want the Sunshine Army to break this rule."

"Oh, then I think I've got somepony that could do it. She's a really loyal pony. She'll do whatever I say. She can go to the Moonlight rebellion and comeback in something like 40 hours. The thing is that I don't know if she is one of the orange or the blue pony's friend, but I know that her best friend is in the Moonlight Rebellion, is that okay?"

"Hum... yeah. I think it could work."

"But why do you need a friend?"

"Well, I don't want Applejack to kill my messenger like last time. You don't know it's frustrating to lose a messenger!"

"Oh, I see."

"And Chrysalis, because you're the one who is in charge with the pegasus, I would want you to divide all pegasus that can fight into two armies. One army will be for you and Discord, and the other one is going to be for me."

"I'll see what I can do, but will Twilight know about this?"

"Sure, she has the most important role in the war: She's going to be the one who'll kill Applejack."

"Are you sure about this? You really think the purple pony could do such thing?" asked Discord.

"Twilight never discussed one of my orders in the past. If I tell her to do so, she'll do it."

* * *

"Applejack, I... I wanted to ask you something really, really important." said the blue pegasi.

"What is it, Rainbow?" asked Applejack.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were walking in the streets of Baltimare. It was a hot and shiny day and everypony were working around them. Like always, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were together, talking. It has been a long time since the Moonlight Rebellion didn't fought against the Sunshine Army, and there wasn't one pony to complain 'bout it.

The two friends we're walking besides The Hole. Not any hole, THE Hole. Other ponies give her other names like "Gates to hell", "The Deadly Pit" or "Abyss of the Traitors". In this hole, many ponies have fallen. This hole is used by Luna to throw the traitors in it. If one falls in it, he has no chance of survival. Applejack loved to walk besides this hole because it's like if she was feeling more superior to before. Many traitors have died there and Applejack was just walking right beside the hole containing their corpses.

"Well, erm, I've remarked that since we had been separated from our friends, you... you changed a lot. And it's not a good thing."

"Changed? Well, everypony changed. You also changed Rainbow; I'm not the only one."

"No! That's not it! Not everypony changes like you did! The Applejack I knew was a kind-hearted earth-pony that cared about her friends, but now, the Applejack in front of me is cold-hearted and cares only about winning one single war! You are ready to sacrifice anypony's life, including yours, if that could help Luna and the Moonlight Rebellion win against the Sunshine Army!"

"I don't see where the problem is. Luna and the Moonlight Rebellion should be the two most important things for everypony. If the Moonlight Rebellion falls apart, Celestia wins and I don't think she'll let Luna or any of the Moonlight Rebels alive."

"Idiot! You prefer to die with the sadness and regrets of killing your friends than dying happy surrounded by your friends!? It's the most absurd thing I've heard!"

"Friends? Which friends? Oh, you mean the one that joined the Sunshine Army and betrayed us? The pony who'll kill you could be Twilight or Rarity! You don't seem to understand that the only 'friend' you have is yourself!"

"A-Applejack..." Rainbow felt her eyes full of tears. What Applejack just said wasn't true: She knew that it wasn't. "I don't know why you are like this, but let me tell you that Twilight or Rarity would never, kill me or you! Maybe they're not our friend anymore, but they were. I'm sure that same you can't kill an old friend!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"What!? I sure c-" started Applejack before a grey mare caught Applejack's attention. Applejack stayed silent and watched the grey mare. The grey mare looked really familiar to her, like if she knew her before the war, but she couldn't remember the name. Applejack stopped walking and every working pony around them stopped what they were doing and looked at the grey mare. The mare wasn't from the Moonlight Rebellion, her little mark on her cheek, a letter symbol, meant that she were a messenger. She cleared her throat and start talking.

"I have message from Queen Celestia for Applejack, sub-ruler of the Moonlight Rebellion." said the mare.

"Yeah, that's me." said Applejack, walking toward the messenger.

"Dear Applejack," started the messenger, "the final and decisive war shall begin. I am going to conquer the Resistance and the Moonlight Rebellion at the same time. My armies are stronger than never, my weapons are as sharpened and my unicorns are more powerful that they should be. That means you stand no chance of beating me and you face an inevitable death. Know that you can save yourself and your friends if you bring me Luna alone to Canterlot. I didn't want this, I didn't wanted war, but now it's too late and what have to be done must be done. The beloved queen of the Sunshine Army: Queen Celestia." Applejack laughed as the mare finished her message.

"Does she actually thinks I'm going to bring her Luna!? I think that-" began the orange mare as Vinyl Scratch, coming from the crowd surrounding them, interrupted her.

"Octavia!" shouted Vinyl, running toward her old friend. "Octavia, you're alive! You don't know how glad I-"

"Don't talk to me, stupid rebel." coldly answered Octavia.

"Octavia? Don't you recognize me? I'm Vinyl, your-"

"I know who you are, but Queen Celestia forbids all messengers from having relations with other ponies that aren't from the Sunshine Army, but same if I could, I wouldn't want to be friend with a betrayer like you!"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Vinyl's was destroyed, Octavia was so mean and cold with her, and that was the most painful thing that could happen to her.

"When the war began, you said we'll be together no matter what, so we join the Sunshine Army and we had our house and a perfect life! But then you started to prefer Luna to Celestia and you talked about joining the Moonlight Rebellion! And you perfectly know as much as I do that unity is better than diversity! So the reason why you joined the Moonlight Rebellion isn't for the diversity thing, but because you wanted to take away from me all I had!"

"That isn't true!" Vinyl started crying. "I do think diversity is better, it's not because I wanted to take something away from you! I, a unicorn, and you, an earth pony, are the best friends ever! We are the perfect duo! Don't say the opposite! Just join the Moonlight Rebellion and we could be together like before!"

"Never! I would prefer dying than to be part of this idiotic rebellion! We, the Sunshine Army, are right and this pathetic rebellion is wrong. Our army is ruled by the one that raise the sun and the moon, and your rebellion is ruled by a jealous alicorn that envy her sister. Your ruler is only as innocent and dumb as a foal! She's the one that started the war, not Queen Celestia! Luna is the stupid one, not-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Applejack who was just observing the retrievals of the old friends. "I don't care about your little conflicts, but I will not let a single pony insult our beloved ruler, Luna! You shall pay for what you just did, messenger!"

"Pff! You can't lay a hoof on me! The law forbids-" Applejack kicked Octavia and projected her on the ground, right beside the Deadly Pit. Octavia stood up, her back hooves almost in the Abyss of the Traitors.

"Applejack! Don't do this! She's my friend! Stop!" cried Vinyl. Applejack looked at Vinyl while walking toward Octavia.

"Friend? She's far from being your friend, warrior. She would be ready to kill you is she has to!"

"She wouldn't! I know-"

"I would." interrupted Octavia, coldly.

"I'm trying to help, don't you see!?"

"I prefer to die than having your help." said the messenger before looking at the Moonlight Rebellion sub-ruler. "And you. You're as crazy as your ruler. You represent very well Luna: If you kill me, the Sunshine Army will start a war against your pathetic rebellion!" Applejack approached Octavia and looked into her eyes.

"War has already started." Applejack turned her back on Octavia and kicked her. She projected Octavia in the air, right above the Gates to Hell. Everypony, stunned by what they're seeing, stared at Octavia falling down The Hole. Applejack smiled as Octavia hit the bottom of the pit. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped as she saw her friend coldly kill somepony else. Vinyl dropped herself on the ground as she just lost her only friend.


	3. Chapter Two

**HEY! Nathan's here and there it is: The second chapter of my amazing Fanfic. Before you read this masterpiece, I just wanna tell you one or two things: First, as you may noticed, I don't have a cover for this Fanfic, so if one of you is enough kind to make me one, I'll be really grateful~ Also, I plan on doing a "Flashback" before writing the other chapter. It'll be about Pinkie and Trixie. One last thing, I won't post another chapter before November, but don't worry, when we'll reach November, I'll post more frequently. Now, enjoy~ :3**

Here we are, in a calm place, far from the conflicts of the Queen and Commandants from the Sunshine Army and far from the murderous personality of the Moonlight Rebellion's sub-ruler. We are in a peaceful place; we are where the people don't wanna fight: We are in the Resistance. They don't fight, they resist. They're not the sword, but the shield.

But well, we're more specifically in the Resistance's meeting place. Contrarily of the Sunshine Army, the meeting place isn't a room with a big table, but only an empty room. Five hundred ponies could easily fit in there, but only something like 200 ponies are there. The Resistance's populations equal something like seven hundred ponies, not really much compared at the Sunshine Army's population of four thousand ponies.

Pinkie Pie and Trixie are currently there, and as for the 198 other ponies, they're citizens or part of the counseling. The counseling's leader is Shining Armor; he didn't wanted to be a sub-ruler like Trixie because every sub-ruler has to be on the battlefield when there's a battle and he's afraid to face Twilight, sub-ruler of the Sunshine Army and his sister, and Cadence, sub-ruler of the Moonlight Rebellion and his 'wife'.

Like always, Pinkie was leading the meeting. Not long ago, they receive a message from Queen Celestia saying that the final war will occur soon. Pinkie reunited most of the Resistance to talk about what are they going to do and if they should resist or attack.

"Good evening, my dear citizens." greeted Pinkie Pie. "Yesterday, I receive a message from the Queen of the Sunshine Army yesterday. The letter contain was really shocking: Trixie, let us hear what the letter says." said Pinkie Pie.

"Sure." Trixie cleared her throat and took out the letter they receive by the Sunshine Army and red it with her loudest voice. "Dear Pinkie Pie, us, the Sunshine Army, will soon begin the final and decisive war. My armies are stronger than never and the Resistance stands no chance to beat us. If you fight against us, you'll face an inevitable death, but if you help us beat the Moonlight Rebellion, we'll let the Resistance alive. Please consider our proposition and make the right choice. The beloved queen of the Sunshine Army: Queen Celestia." as Trixie finished reading the letter, everypony in the meeting place start whispering.

The Resistance's citizens were about to fight against their worst fear: The war. Yes, they've been in a war for 7 years now, but they never really had fought against somepony else. The Sunshine Army was neglecting them and the Moonlight Rebellion wasn't seeing them as a danger, so the worst they had face was few Sunshine Soldiers that attacks without Queen Celestia telling them to do so. In short, the Resistance never had really been on a war.

"So, this evening, we'll all agree on one of the following choices: Trixie, can you please tell our citizens what they are?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Sure:" Trixie closed her eyes as she said the following: "1st choice: We decide to help Queen Celestia and the Sunshine Army to fight against the Moonlight Rebellion. 2nd choice: We decide to team up with Luna and the Moonlight Rebellion to fight against the Sunshine Army. 3rd choice: We decide to neither help Queen Celestia nor team up with Luna and we try to resist."

"Thank you Trixie." thanked Pinkie Pie. "So let's hear your voices, citizen! But first, let me tell you my opinion: I say that the 3rd choice is the worst one because Queen Celestia was right when she said we didn't stand a chance against her army, and when she talks about a final war, it means that she's not only defeat the Moonlight Rebellion, but also us. I, Pinkie Pie, say that we must not resist for this battle, does somepony here disagree?" shouted Pinkie so everypony could hear her. The counseling and every citizen stayed silent to manifest their agreement.

"Well," then started Shining Armor, leader of the counseling "If we don't resist, I say that we should agree on helping Queen Celestia. After all, almost all of us here were once part of the Sunshine Army, and if we think about it, she's giving us a second chance!"

"I disagree on that, Shining." said the leader of the Resistance. "The Sunshine Army rejected us, so why would we help them? I personally think we are the one that'll decide who'll win and who'll loose. If we help Queen Celestia, the Sunshine Army will win, but if we team up with Luna, it's the Moonlight Rebellion who'll win." Pinkie looked at the crowd as she said: "So, do we want the one that rejected us to win, or do we want to defeat them? They didn't saw the light that was shining within each one of us; she didn't saw that we were strong and smart, so she doesn't deserve our help." Whispers in the room while Shining argued:

"I don't think that if we team up with Luna, we'll win. The Sunshine Army is three times bigger than the Moonlight Rebellion and the Resistance together. I personally think that if we want to survive, we must help Queen Celestia."

"Moron!" shouted Trixie. "It's not a question of surviving, but of honor. I prefer to die than help the one that told me I was useless!" Trixie was, like most of the Resistance's citizens, rejected by the Sunshine Army. They said her magic was not enough powerful and that she were useless as a unicorn, that's why they abandoned her to the Resistance. It's Pinkie Pie that told her that she was useful and that everypony had a place and a purpose, and because of Pinkie Pie, Trixie gain self-esteem and became Pinkie's closest friend. That's also the reason why Trixie is always on Pinkie's side and if Pinkie decide something, she'll agree.

"Trixie, Shining can have his own opinion, but like you said, I also prefer to die in honor than help Queen Celestia." said Pinkie Pie.

"I agree! Queen Celestia doesn't deserve our help!" shouted a citizen in the crowd.

"Yeah! Let's help Luna, she didn't rejected us like Celestia!" shouted another citizen. Everypony in the room then start shouting about helping Luna and fight against Celestia. The citizens were always agreeing on what Pinkie decided, after all, Pinkie was the only pony that understood them.

"Silence!" shouted Pinkie. "Don't shout like that, citizens: We can decide on a choice like civilise ponies, now let me hear your voices: Does everypony here agree on helping Luna? Raise your hoof if you do!" Everypony raised their hoof, even Shining. But he wasn't totally sure if it were a great idea.

"I have nothing about helping Luna, but what about her opinion? Will she want to team up with us? She doesn't need us, so why would she team up with us?"

"Well, I'm sure that if I and Trixie buy her a visit, we can find a way to make her accept. And after all, it's the final war! I'm sure she'll accept!"

"But, if we think about it, we're some kind of ancient Sunshine Soldiers, so we're like the ancient enemy of Luna!" said Shining.

"Pinkie said that I and she can make Luna accept, and trust me: We're not coming back 'till she accept!"

* * *

"Oh, your tea is perfect like always, darling!"

"Don't say such things; my tea's is not that great..."

We are back in the Sunshine Army. We're in Pegasuville, a pegasus city. Years ago, we called it Ponyville, but because of the destruction of Cloudsdale during the Operation Cloudsdale, the pegasus wanted a new city to live in, and because Ponyville was inhabited, Queen Celestia gave them Ponyville. Also, the name Ponyville wasn't a good fit for a pegasus city, so she also changed the name.

By the way, the Operation Cloudsdale is the war which Commandant Chrysalis was leading her changeling army. The war took two days: Chrysalis wanted to make an ambush somewhere near Cloudsdale, but it turned into a kamikaze attack that destroyed Cloudsdale, killed almost all of the Moonlight Warriors present at the moment and all of the changeling army all because the changelings though that Cloudsdale's pegasus were the Moonlight Rebellion's pegasus.

So, we are now in Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy was obligated to live in Cloudsdale before the Operation Cloudsdale, but when it was destroyed, she moved to her ancient house because it remained untouched. As for Rarity, she lives in Canterlot.

Fluttershy invited her friend to her place because they didn't have seen each other since a long time. Rarity and Fluttershy can see each other only three times a year. Queen Celestia set a law that forbids every none-soldier to see a friend from another "species" (Species = Earth Pony, Pegasi and Unicorn) more than three times a year. But somepony can live with somepony else from another specie if Queen Celestia say so, but only ponies that deserves it have this permission.

Rarity left her house at 3:00 AM so she could be at Fluttershy's before 5:00 AM. Rarity's only friends were Twilight and Fluttershy and she could only see Twilight five times a month approximatively, and as for Fluttershy, she only see Twilight once a year, so Rarity was all she had left.

Fluttershy was in her living room with Rarity. Fluttershy boiled tea for her and Rarity, and according to Rarity, it's the best tea of the universe.

"So, what about Twilight, how is she doing?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well, I'm afraid to say that she isn't okay, darling. Poor Twilight is in some kind of depression these days." answered Rarity,

"Oh my! What happened?"

"Well, she told me that she's feeling bad about herself. Every day, she has to assume the responsibility of Commandant, and being a Commandant is also assuming the death of hundreds of Sunshine Soldiers and Moonlight Warriors. Let's remember that she care about Applejack, you know, and Applejack can die at any moment, killed by one of the Sunshine Soldier." Rarity took a sip of her tea while Fluttershy look at the floor when she heard the name 'Applejack'.

"Oh, Applejack... I hope she's fine... I really hope that Queen Celestia will find a way to convince Luna to stop the war! You know Rarity, I... I sometime think about, b-but it's not because I don't like our Queen, but s-sometime I think about... about, j-joining the Resistance..."

"The Resistance? Oh, darling, why? Aren't you happy in the Sunshine Army?" Fluttershy sipped her tea for an eternity, afraid to answer, but she finally filed the cup.

"Well, erm, it's just that I can see you three times a year only... I think that if me, you, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack join the Resistance with Pinkie Pie, we could be all together like in the past! And just think about it, we could use our Elements of Harmony to stop the war!"

"I totally agree with you darling, but how will you convince Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash to join the Resistance? I don't know about Applejack and Rainbow, but Twilight will not leave Celestia for nothing in the world!"

"But just think about it Rarity: I, you and Twilight join the Resistance, then, we tell Apple and Rainbow about our plans and convince them to join us. And finally, we use our Elements of Harmony to stop the war! You can at least give it a try! Just try to convince Twilight, it would be perfect! Oh please Rarity, do this for me, for our friendship!"

"Darling, when you say it, it sounds much easier, but in reality, we just can't convince Twilight: She'll be loyal to Celestia 'till the end."

"We lose nothing to try, Rarity! J-Just… Just give it a try, oh please, just one try!"

"But- *sights* Ah well, you're right, I must give it a try. Listen, Twilight is coming to my place this Friday, so what about you come visit me at the same time, it is only going to be our second time we'll see each other this year, and so it'll be okay. We'll try to convince Twilight at this moment, together. Is that okay darling?"

"Oh thank you Rarity! And it's been a long time since I saw Twilight..." Then… silence. The two mares were in an awkward situation: They're not use to discuss about war, and just the thought of leaving the Sunshine Army was unacceptable and terrifying for the two of them.

"What... what about we change our discussion subject, darling?" proposed Rarity, drinking a last sip of tea.

"Erm, okay..."

"Well… what... what is life in Pony- I mean, Pegasuville?"

"Oh, well, it's quite nice because just few pegasus lives here; it's a really calm and quiet place. And you, what about Canterlot?"

"It's totally different: I think half of Sunshine Army's unicorn lives in there, and because the royalty lives here, it's far from a calm and quiet place... Sometime I wish I was back in Ponyville..."

"If only war would have never happen, and I don't think it's going to finish soon: Did you heard about the war recently? It looks like Queen Celestia isn't doing anything these days, and the Moonlight Rebellion didn't attack us since three months... Did the war finished and we just don't know about it?"

"Oh, Fluttershy darling, I wish it was. But I also didn't hear much about it, and Twilight isn't telling me much. I think she would feel better if she weren't a Commandant."

"Yeah, she was better as a Princess of Friendship…" Fluttershy noticed that neither she nor Rarity had tea in their cup. "Rarity, do you want some more tea?"

"Oh, why not."


End file.
